My boyfriend meets my wife
by lYmli
Summary: Naruto es el novio de Sasuke y Sakura es la esposa de Sasuke. ¿Quién tiene el corazón de Sasuke? Sasuke x Naruto, yaoi, lemon.
1. Capítulo 1: My wife

**My boyfriend meets my wife.**

**Capítulo 1: My wife.**

- No toques mi culo! – Gritó Ino sonrojada al sentir una mano en su trasero, se giró y metió una cachetada a Sasuke que estaba detrás de ella.

El ascensor abrió sus puertas y ella salió corriendo muerta de la vergüenza y rabia mientras que Sasuke suspiró hondo, se acarició la mejilla roja adolorido.

- ¿Porqué le tocaste el culo? - Preguntó Naruto entre celoso y sorprendido.

- Creí que era tu culo - dijo Sasuke con sonrisita maliciosa.

- Eres un calentón.

- Me pones así.

Naruto negó con la cabeza, salió del ascensor en la última parada en la cima del rascacielos, los Uchihas eran dueños de muchos edificios así, exportaban toda clase de cosas a otros países: juguetes, comida, ropa, actores, carros, casas, bebidas, metales y joyas, etc. Los Uchihas eran muy poderosos y Sasuke que era el menor era la cabezadura encargado de las empresas en Tokio, su secretario era el viejo Kakashi que se retiró un año atrás y dejó su puesto a Naruto, un chico de la misma edad que Sasuke, pero menos rico, tenía que trabajar duro para ayudar a su familia y pagara la universidad.

Entraron a la oficina que medía como cinco habitaciones promedios, parecía un penthouse, las ventanas eran grandes, daba vista a la ciudad, los muebles era de cuero, los objetos de decoración eran floreros de oro, estatuillas de oro, el tapete era dorado con hilos de oro, el mini bar estaba lleno de botellas de lo mejor. Sasuke lo primero que hizo fue quitarse la corbata que lo estaba matando, desabotonó los primeros botones de su camisa, dejando al descubierto parte de su pecho.

- No deberías hacerlo tienes una reunión en media hora - dijo Naruto revisando sus notas.

- Las corbatas solo sirven para esto - dijo Sasuke acercándose a él como lobo feroz, era tan imponente que puso a Naruto nervioso, botó el notebook en sus manos, retrocedió con el corazón a mil como Sasuke lo acorralaba contra el borde del escritorio.

- Sa...

- En todo el maldito día solo puedo pensar en cogerte - dijo Sasuke tomando las manos de Naruto y las amarró con la corbata al mismo tiempo que le daba un chupetón en el cuello, sacando un gemido al rubio.

- Aquí... nos pueden... ah... ver...

- Entonces no grites - dijo Sasuke lleno de lujuria en su voz ronca, tiró a Naruto contra el escritorio y empezó a quitarle la ropa con sus manos expertas, tocaba cada rincón del rubio haciéndolo gritar con más fuerza.

- Uh... Por... favor... - Dijo Naruto avergonzado de que alguien pudiera entrar o escuchar sus gritos de placer, se mordió el labio inferior.

Sasuke lo desnudó y agarró su miembro erguido en su mano, lo masturbó lentamente enviándole una ola de placer con cada sacudida.

- Ah... Sasuke... voy... a...

- No tan pronto - dijo el pelinegro alejando su mano del miembro de éste, se desabrochó el pantalón y sacó su miembro en erección y penetró a Naruto sin compasión.

- ¡Aaaah! - Naruto gimoteó de placer, se aferró a lo que había a su alcance para no desmayarse al tanto placer y dolor.

Las hojas se caían, el escritorio se movía ligeramente rechinando por cada embestida que le daba Sasuke, entonces Naruto ya no podía más, expulsó su líquido sobre los muebles mientras que Sasuke aumentaba la velocidad entrando y saliendo cada vez más salvaje hasta que llenó su interior con su esencia cálida.

- Contesta - murmuró Sasuke al oído del rubio.

El teléfono sonaba insistentemente, Naruto obedeció y tomó el teléfono aún con Sasuke dentro de él.

- Ah... ¿Sí? - Preguntó con dificultad, sus piernas aún temblaban por el orgasmo.

- Dile al pervertido de tu jefe que la reunión ya va a comenzar - dijo Ino con burla.

- El pervertido... ya estará... ah... ahí - dijo Naruto tratando de no lanzar un grito ya que Sasuke salía de él abruptamente dejándolo vacío.

Naruto colgó y Sasuke ya estaba poniéndose la ropa, después él se arregló también y fueron a la reunión.

Más tarde por la noche, Sasuke regresó a su mansión, pero Naruto decidió quedarse haciendo unas vueltas por la ciudad, tenía una sorpresa para su novio, ya llevaban un año juntos, Sasuke se le fue encima y lo violó en el mismo día que el rubio entró a su oficina (XD) La navidad se acercaba, los novios siempre hacían intercambio de regalos que mostrara todo su amor en esa fecha, Naruto en vez de comprar algo caro, decidió hacer una bufanda para Sasuke con sus iniciales S.U

Naruto fue esa noche a la mansión de Sasuke para darle el regalo, no podía esperar más por la navidad, quería que éste supiera lo mucho que lo amaba, entonces entró con la llave que le dio el pelinegro, fue por el pasillo sigilosamente para sorprenderlo, pero se detuvo al ver una chica de cabellos rosados caminando hacia él.

- ¡¿Quién eres? - Preguntaron al unísono.

- Soy Sakura Uchiha - dijo ella mirándole de arriba abajo.

- No sabía que Sasuke tuviera una hermana - dijo Naruto confundido.

- Soy su esposa.

- No es cierto!

Sakura sacó su mano y mostró el anillo en su dedo anular.

- Ya llevamos casados un año, la navidad será nuestro aniversario.

En eso apareció Sasuke solo con los pantalones puestos y desabrochados, no había tenido tiempo para ponerse una camisa ni abrocharse nada, sus cabellos oscuros estaban desordenados y olía a vino, entonces Naruto miró fijamente a Sakura, ella estaba en camisón transparente.

- ¿Es un ladrón? ¿Llamo a la policía? - Preguntó Sakura colgándose del brazo de Sasuke y dándole un beso.

- No... eh... - Dijo Sasuke evadiendo la mirada de Naruto. - Es mi... mi...

- "Tu novio, tu novio" - Pensó Naruto con una punzada en el pecho.

- Mi asistente, siempre me trae trabajo.

- Lamento interrumpir, señor Uchiha - dijo Naruto enojado, arrojó la bolsa con la bufanda contra la cara de Sasuke y se fue corriendo.


	2. Capítulo 2: My money

**Capítulo 2: My money.**

- Hola, mi precioso - dijo Sasuke dando una nalgada a la persona que entró a su oficina.

- ¡Señor! - Exclamó Hinata asustada y muerta de la vergüenza.

- ¿Dónde esta Naruto?

- Él dijo que tenía que salir temprano y me pidió que lo cubriera - dijo ella dejando las carpetas en el escritorio.

Durante todo el día había sido así, Naruto le dejaba los papeles y se iba sin mirarlo ni hablarle de lo necesario.

- Se... - Antes de que Hinata dijera algo más, Sasuke se fue como el alma que lo lleva el diablo.

Corrió hacia el estacionamiento a ver si alcanzaba a Naruto, ahí estaba el rubio entrando a su carro azul oscuro mientras que la tarde caía sobre ellos.

- Naruto, espera! - Gritó Sasuke, pero el aludido se montó en el carro sin ponerle atención y lo puso en marcha. - No seas inmaduro! - Sasuke se subió al carro en el copiloto.

- Bajase, señor Uchiha, mi turno ya terminó si tiene preguntas o necesita papeles busca a Hinata o Ino - dijo Naruto entre dientes sin siquiera mirarlo.

- No me bajo hasta que hablemos.

- Usted y yo no tenemos nada de qué hablar señor Uchiha.

- Lo que pasó anoche no es lo que crees.

- Usted me dejó muy claro que no soy nada excepto su asistente.

- Naruto, eres mi novio, yo te amo - dijo Sasuke posando sus manos en su rostro con fuerza para que se volteara a verlo. - Al día siguiente de que me casé con Sakura, ella se fue a vivir a España. ¡Ni hemos consumido el matrimonio!

- Hasta anoche... - dijo Naruto recordando a Sakura en camisón y a Sasuke semidesnudo.

- Lo que pasó fue que ella destapó el vino y regó algo sobre mi camisa.

- ¿Le parezco tan estúpido para creer eso?

- No eres estúpido, eres un poco bobo, pero te amo, nunca te mentiría, yo solo te quiero y te deseo a ti.

- No me interesa ser su amante, señor Uchiha.

- Ya deja de hablarme de esta forma tan rara - dijo Sasuke tratando de besarlo, pero Naruto lo evadió. - No eres mi amante, contigo tengo una relación de verdad, ni me gustan las mujeres...

- ¿Entonces porqupé te casaste con ella?

- Porque estaba enojado con mi familia y me casé para llevarles la contraria - djo Sasuke desesperado, llevó una mano entre lasa piernas del rubio y empezó a masajear su miembro haciendo que creciera lentamente creando un bulto a través de los pantalones.

Naruto gimió entrecortadamente, ruborizado, su cuerpo se rendía muy fácil ante las caricias de Sasuke.

- Hoy cenaré con mis padres y Sakura, les diré que me divorcio, pero tú quédate - dijo Sasuke yendo hacia los asientos traseros, se llevó a Naruto consigo, sentándolo sobre sus piernas. - Eres mío - dijo Sasuke posesivamente como lo cogía del cuello y le daba un beso apasionado.

- Sasuke... - dijo Naruto aguantando lanzar un gemido, Sasuke le desabrochaba y bajaba los pantalones, metía su mano dentro de sus bóxers para tomar su miembro ya duro.

- Solo di que me deseas, dilo y entraré en ti - dijo Sasuke seductoramente, su miembro gritaba por penetrarlo, sobresalía de sus pantalones acariciando el trasero del rubio.

- Te deseo, métamelo - dijo Naruto desesperadamente, estaba tan caliente que se derretía de celo, llevó sus manos hacia el cinturón y quitó los pantalones a Sasuke en busca del miembro de éste, estaba despierto con el líquido preseminal brotando de la punta.

Sasuke sostuvo a Naruto de la cintura y éste se montó sobre el miembro deslizándose lentamente hasta que aquel pedazo de carne lo llenara completamente, hizo que el pelinegro lanzara un quejido de placer como su miembro era engullido por la entrada estrecha del rubio. Naruto empezó a subir y bajar llevando el ritmo de las embestidas, entonces los dos se corrieron al unísono.

Antes de que alguien los atrapara, se vistieron rápido, Sasuke bajó del carro y Naruto se fue.

Por la noche, la familia Uchiha había alquilado el mejor restaurante de la ciudad para celebrar el regreso de Sakura. Fugaku y Mikoto iban en kimonos tradicionales, Itachi iba con su esposa Karin (hermana de Sakura) y Sasuke llegó de últimas con Sakura, los dos en trajes de gala muy fashion de diseñador. El restaurante era uno japonés tradicional, el cocinero preparaba la comida ante ellos en una estufa tradicional.

- ¿Cómo fue tu viaje a España? - Preguntó Karin emocionada.

- No molestes a Sakura - dijo Fugaku, el jefe de la familia, hizo que el camarero le sirviera una copa de sake. - Una mujer no debe estar lejos de su esposo.

- He regresado a Japón para quedarme - dijo Sakura inclinándose hacia Sasuke y besándolo.

- Sakura - dijo Sasuke incómodo, la apartó después del beso.

- Perdón, los occidentales hacen esto en público - dijo ella sonrojada.

- Perfecto, muy pronto me harás abuelo - dijo Fugaku.

- ¿Y qué pasará con tus estudios? - Preguntó Karin.

- Prefiero estar con mi amado esposito - dijo Sakura colgándose del brazo de Sasuke.

- Yo - interrumpió Sasuke.

- Me alegro que pongas a éste inútil que tengo por hijo a formar una familia - dijo Fugaku con una mirada asesina que heló a Sasuke y a todos los que estaban ahí. - Sakura es una gran chica, esposa y pronto la madre de tus hijos, apréciala, si la dejas ir... Yo Fugaku Uchiha te desheredaré.

- "Yo amo a Naruto, pero si dejo a Sakura mi padre me deshereda... " - Pensó Sasuke en shock como las risas y tragos siguieron toda la noche.


	3. Capítulo 3: My guess

**Capítulo 3: My guess.**

Una semana después...

Sasuke estaba en casa de sus padres, una mansión en las afueras de la ciudad. Naruto como siempre lo acompañaba porque era su mano derecha(y novio / amante)

Estaban en una habitación japonesa tradicional, las puertas eran de papel corredizo, había dibujos de pájaros y montañas en ellas. Había una fuente en un pequeño jardín. Fugaku y Sasuke estaban sentados frente a frente en una mesa de té y Naruto estaba en la puerta, de pie ya que Fugaku no le había invitado a sentarse ni nada.

- ¿Eres impotente? - Preguntó Fugaku tomando un sorbo de té.

- ¡¿Quéeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee? - Gritó Sasuke escupiendo el té que tomaba.

- Sakura me ha dicho que desde que regresó del extranjero ustedes no han consumado su matrimonio.

- Es porque tengo mucho trabajo y siempre estoy ocupado - dijo Sasuke incómodo, primero no amaba a Sakura, segundo no le gustaba las mujeres, tercero ya tenía a Naruto y el rubio lo dejaba cansado porque cada vez que lo veía se le iba encima y lo follaba hasta secarse (XD)

- Itachi tomará tu lugar y tú, Sasuke usarás estos días libres para cumplir como un esposo y hombre a Sakura.

- Pero... papá...

- Tú - dijo Fugaku señalando despectivamente a Naruto con una mueca.

Naruto obediente se le acercó rápido, Fugaku escribió algo en un ahoja y se lo entregó al rubio.

- Ya se pueden ir - dijo el mayor haciendo que los dos se miraran confundidos y se fueron como el alma que lleva el diablo.

Sasuke no quería estar ni un momento más con su padre y Naruto estaba muy incómodo con la charla entre padre e hijo que presenció, especialmente porque Fugaku le pidió algo en esa hoja...

- ¿Qué es? - Preguntó Sasuke curioso como iba al copiloto y Naruto manejaba de regreso a la ciudad.

Naruto no dijo nada, pasó una hora hasta que llegaron a la ciudad, Sasuke creía que su precioso lo llevaba a casa, pero el rubio se detuvo ante un hotel cinco estrellas.

- Uy, goloso - dijo Sasuke inclinándose hacia Naruto para darle un mordisquito en la oreja. - Quieres un rapidito en el hotel.

- Es para ti y tu esposa, estúpido - dijo Naruto poniendo su mano contra la cara de Sasuke y lo alejó.

- ¿Qué?

Naruto entregó la hoja que le dio Fugaku antes.

- Mi padre esta loco! - Gritó Sasuke rompiendo la hoja, ahí Fugaku ordenaba a Naruto que fuera al hotel y preparara el mejor suite para Sasuke y Sakura.

O sea, Naruto era como el celestino, tenía que poner rosas, comida, vino en el mejor suite, arreglar a Sasuke mientras que Sakura apareciera, ese era el plan, de hecho mientras ellos regresaban a la ciudad, Fugaku llamó a Sakura para que se alistara ella para pasar más tarde al hotel.

- ¿No lo harás, cierto? - Dijo Sasuke.

- Me pagan por esto - dijo Naruto bajando del carro, mordió el labio inferior y miró el hotel fijamente.

Si no obedecía a Fugaku lo despedía y sin trabajo no podría ayudar a su familia, tenía que organizar una velada mágica para que el hombre que amaba (Sasuke) se fuera a follar a otra (Sakura)

- Espera, Naruto... - Sasuke bajó del carro tras él, el rubio lo ignoró.

Naruto fue al suite más grande en la cima del hotel. Al entrar al lugar, no prendió las luces ya que por las grandes ventanas entraban las luces de afuera, de los grandes rascacielos iluminados, daba una sensación brillante y mágica al suite.

- Buenas noches - dijo una chica apareciendo con un carrito y miró a Sasuke y Naruto con una gran sonrisa. - Nuestro gerente les envía una botella de champagne especial por su luna de miel - dijo ella entregando la botella al pelinegro.

- Oh, gracias - dijo Sasuke tomándola.

- No somos...

- No seas tímido, amor - dijo Sasuke metiendo una nalgada a Naruto.

- Y aquí esta las rosas, las velas - decía ella mostrando las bandejas en el carrito.

- Deja todo aquí, gracias - dijo Naruto cogiendo el carrito.

Sasuke lo siguió dentro del suite y cerraron la puerta.

- Maldito, Uchiha de pacotilla, desgraciado - decía Naruto arrancando los pétalos de rosa del tallo y los esparcía por todas partes.

- ¿Estas enojado? - Preguntó Sasuke (O.O)

- ¿Tú qué crees? Dijiste que ibas a decir a tu padre que te ibas a divorciar y mira dónde estamos... - gritó Naruto enojado. - Estoy preparando una velada romántica para ti y tu esposa, idiota!

- Ya viste cómo es mi padre (:3) da miedo.

- Comporta como un hombre, estúpido!

- Esla primera vez que te veo enojado y me excitas - dijo Sasuke arrojando a Naruto a la cama, se le montó encima y empezó a besarlo salvajemente.

- ¿Me estas escuchando? - Se quejó Naruto ahogado por los besos que le propinaba el mayor.

- Ya tengo mi plan en marcha para separarme y quedarme con mi herencia - dijo Sasuke encima del regazo de Naruto, era más fuerte así que tenía al rubio bien dominado, destapó el champagne, la tapa salió volando. - Y claro, quedarme contigo - dijo entrecerrando los ojos con malicia, en medio del forcejó arrancó la camisa a Naruto, el pecho del rubio estaba desnudo ante él.

- Sasuke... quítate de encima... o...

- ¿Vas a gritar?

- Uh... - Naruto hizo un puchero, sonrojado.

- Así, me gustas, que sepas quién es tu dueño - dijo Sasuke regando la botella de champagne sobre Naruto inundando su pecho con el líquido dorado y burbujeante.

Naruto se relamió los labios ansioso, el champagne estaba muy frío y su cuerpo caliente. Sasuke botó la botella y se puso a beber del vino regado en el cuerpo del rubio, lamía cada gota en el pecho del menor haciendo que lanzara gemidos suplicantes, Naruto quería más.

Sasuke siguió bajando hasta quitarle los pantalones, cogió el miembro duro del rubio y empezó a masajearlo lentamente antes de meterlo a la boca, Naruto se aferró a las sábanas como el pelinegro succionaba con fuerza haciendo que una ola de placer lo recorriera.

- Ah... Sas... Sasuke... - gritó Naruto mordiéndose el dedo avergonzado, Sasuke sonrió malicioso y sacó el miembro de él de la boca y llevó la punta de su lengua hacia la entrada de éste, metiendo y sacándola para lubricarla.

- Yo solo te quiero a ti, uh... - Dijo Sasuke desabrochándose los pantalones, sacó su miembro y penetró al rubio, su miembro deslizó lentamente hasta llenarlo y golpear el punto G del ojiazul.

Lo embistió un largo rato hasta que se corrió dentro de él. Naruto se quedó acostado sobre el pecho de Sasuke, tratando de recuperar la respiración y calmarse, tenía muchas emociones, odio, se sentía engañado y al mismo tiempo amor, necesitaba a Sasuke, lo quería dentro de él a cada rato, el pelinegro había llegado lo más hondo, no solo de su interior sino corazón.

En eso sonó el celular de Naruto, contestó.

- Bue... buenas... noches - dijo Naruto alejándose de Sasuke rápidamente. - Sí, ya, es... sí... yo... - Naruto colgó y se vistió.

- ¿Quién era? - Preguntó Sasuke aún acostado en la cama.

- Sakura, tu esposa - dijo Naruto arrojándole la ropa. - Es mejor que te vistas, ella ya viene pa...

El timbre empezó a sonar y los dos se miraron en shock.

- Si nos ve y le dice a mi padre, me mata, me mata! - gritó Sasuke cogiendo a Naruto del brazo. - Tienes que irte.

- ¿Por la ventana? El piso es más de cien!

- Eh... Bajo la cama... en la ducha... en el armario... - decía Sasuke empujando a Naruto lejos para que buscara escondite.

Sasuke se puso lo primero que encontró, una bata blanca y corrió a abrir.

- Sasuke - dijo Sakura sorprendida al verlo desaliñado y en bata.

- Estaba alistándome para ti - dijo Sasuke guiándola hacia el interior.

Naruto ya no estaba, al parecer sí se escondió.


	4. Capítulo 4: My plan

**Capítulo 4: My plan.**

Sakura estaba en lencería de encaja rojo, encima de Sasuke desnudo, devorándolo a besos y él se dejaba hacer. No podía negar que ella sabía cómo besar y en dónde, cada beso que ella repartía en su pecho lo hacía gemir, hacía que su miembro despertara lentamente.

- Conmigo te vas a olvidar hasta de tu nombre - dijo ella dándole mordisquitos por el vientre y bajó hasta su entrepierna, lamió alrededor, abrió la boca para meter el miembro del pelinegro, entonces de un momento a otro se desmayó cayendo de un lado contra la cama.

- ¿Qué demonios? - Dijo Sasuke alzando la vista para ver qué pasaba.

- Lo mismo te pregunto - dijo Naruto enojado, tenía un sartén en la mano, el mismo que usó para noquear a Sakura.

- Yo... estaba preocupado por ti...

- Cómo no - dijo Naruto mirando la erección que tenía Sasuke. - ¿Te gustó?

- Claro que no!

- Te odio! - Gritó Naruto arrojándole el sartén, Sasuke se agachó antes que le diera en la cabeza.

- Tranquilo - dijo Sasuke levantándose de la cama., cogió la ropa en el piso y se vistió rápido, no quería morir desnudo, XD

- Tienes que elegir entre tu esposa o yo!

- Sakura esta sangrando - dijo Sasuke mirando el hilo de sangre regándose por su cabeza.

- A mí qué me importa - dijo Naruto cogiendo una silla y arrojándola al mayor.

Por suerte el rubio tenía mala puntería y rompió un espejo.

- Vámonos antes de que alguien venga - dijo Sasuke cogiendo a Sakura de la cabeza. - Ayúdame.

- No.

- Vamos, no podemos dejarla aquí.

Naruto derrotado cogió a Sakura de los pies, la envolvieron con la sábana y se la llevaron al carro, la metieron al baúl, de repente el affaire venía con asesinato, bueno, Sakura no estaba muerta, solo desmayada, pero cuando despertar iba a pedir muchas explicaciones.

Naruto manejaba, Sasuke como siempre estaba sentado a su lado.

- Cuando te pones rabioso eres tan sexy - dijo Sasuke metiendo su mano dentro de los pantalones del rubio.

- No es el momento - dijo Naruto apartando su mano de un manotazo.

- Así me gustas, rudo - dijo Sasuke agarrando los labios del rubio entre sus dientes, le dio un mordisco tan fuerte que lo hizo gritar adolorido.

Llegaron a un potrero con casas en ruinas y nadie alrededor, Naruto se bajó enojado.

- Yo soy una chico bueno, decente, de casa... y tú... Sasuke Uchiha... me has pervertido! Hasta me hiciste golpearla y meterla al baúl!

- No seas dramático, lo tengo todo bajo control - dijo Sasuke con una sonrisita maliciosa.

- ¿Cuál es tu plan?

- Primero me ayudas con esto - dijo el pelinegro señalando su entrepierna, su miembro estaba hecho un bulto duro.

- Solo piensas en sexo.

- Tu cuerpo me pone así - dijo Sasuke inocentemente, empujó ma Naruto sorbe el capó del carro e hizo camino metiéndose entre sus piernas, el miembro del rubio también estaba despierto, el pelinegro flotó su miembro contra el del rubio, los dos lanzaron un gemido.

- Eres un maldito - dijo Naruto desesperado, agarró a Sasuke pro el cinturón y empezó a desabrochar su pantalón, Sasuke hacía lo mismo.

Los dos liberaron sus miembros y empezaron a masturbarse mutuamente hasta ponerlos más duros que una rocas.

- ¿Ves? Dices que soy un maldito, pero tu cuerpo me desea, me desea - dijo Sasuke alzando las piernas de Naruto, las recostó en sus hombros e introdujo su miembro dentro, Naruto se irguió gritando de placer, tomó su miembro y empezó a masajearse al ritmo de las embestidas del pelinegro.

Naruto sudaba y se relamía los labios, Sasuke se calentaba más al ver los cabellos rubios humedecidos sacudirse como él entraba y salía salvajemente de Naruto, las gotas de sudor resbalaban de su pequeño cuerpo bronceado, Sasuke empezó a lamerlo y pellizcar sus pezones, quería torturar al rubio de placer. Sasuke aumentó las embestidas, Naruto bajaba y subía su mano por su miembro, entonces se vino llenándose de su esencia, Sasuke iba a venirse también, pero se salió del rubio abruptamente...

- ¡Sasuke, maldito! ¡¿Qué crees que haces? - Gritó Naruto frustrado ante el vacío en su interior.

- Quiero venirme en tu boca - dijo Sasuke cogiéndolo d ela barbilla, acarició sus labios con sus dedos, lo tiró a sus pies y restregó su miembro aún duro contra la cara del ojiazul.

Naruto no dijo nada, miró fijamente a Sasuke y éste le regresó la mirada, ver a Naruto sumiso y de rodillas ante él lo excitaba. Naruto puso sus manos en los glúteos de Sasuke y lo atrajo hacia sí, abrió la boca engullendo el miembro de éste, Sasuke lanzó un gmeido de placer, cogió al menor por los mechones rubios y empezó a penetrarlo, sacando y metiendo su miembro de la boca de él hasta que no pudo más y expulsó su esencia, Naruto trató de tomar cada gota, pero el líquido espeso y blanco resbalaba por las comisuras de sus labios.

Se arreglaron las ropas, Naruto se limpió lo que podía, la esencia de Sasuke lo había bañado, su cuerpo estaba pegajoso y olía a Sasuke, le pertenecía a Sasuke, era su mascota personal, su esclavo, su juguete y Naruto le gustaba serlo.

- ¿Ahora me vas a decir tu plan?

- Yo tengo las contraseñas, pero Itachi es quien sabe dónde esta la caja fuerte, ahora él esta a cargo de las empresas.

- ¿Y?

- Sácale la información sobre el paradero de la caja fuerte, voy y tomo el dinero e iremos muy, muy lejos de aquí.

- ¿Cómo crees que voy a sacarle la información?

Sasuke miró a Naruto arriba abajo con perversión.

- ¡¿Quieres que me acueste con tu hermano?

- Solo flirtea con él para que baje las defensas - dijo Sasuke cogiendo a Naruto del cuello y lo besó posesivamente. - Pero no dejes que él te toque, solo eres mío, ¿me entendiste?

la calentura t hace cometer estupideces :3


End file.
